Flying solo in a Flock
by Aluishus
Summary: [Sequel to All is fair in love and war don't have to read it Summary inside]The Ducks are entering gr10 With a new team to face and personal issues can the Ducks really help each other? Each Duck or couple has an 'issue', usually two 'issues' per chapter
1. Gone Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, songs, brands, etc. I only own the things/characters that you don't recognize from the movies or life.  
  
Warning: One of the main characters (and new Duck as you will read below) is an OC. Furthermore this story will be scattered with OCs but will still be based on the Ducks. Also this maybe a little choppy and strange compared to 'All is fair in love and war' because I'm trying something with my writing...kind of...it's hard to explain. Also I hate Linda so there will probably be some Linda bashing.  
  
Summary of 'All is fair in love and war': When the Ducks were still in their first year of high school (grade 9) Paige Hunter joined the team through Bombay whom she is related to (Bombay is her mother's cousin). Bombay has replaced Orion; Orion has moved to get better medical treatment for his daughter. Connie and Guy are going strong and have proclaimed their love for each other. Charlie and Linda broke up when Charlie found out that Linda was cheating on him. Not so long after Paige joined the Ducks Charlie and her started to see each other secretively and became public before the summer began. Adam and Julie got together breaking the love triangle with Portman. The rest of the Ducks are single besides Russ who is still with Felecia (OC).  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who didn't read my last story I don't want you to go through the painful task reading all 29 chapters of it so if I didn't explain something (that probably happened in the last story) just question me about it in a review and I will fill you in at the beginning of the next chapter...unless you aren't supposed to know then I'll tell you that...you aren't supposed to know.  
  
And for those wonderful people who read 'All is fair in love and war' I'm sorry if I write some stuff that you already know, it's one of the down sides of doing a sequel.  
  
This is not purely a romance like 'All is fair in love and war' though there is romance in the story; it isn't so focused on couples and there is going to be more about the other Ducks whom I neglected in the last story. Also there is going to be more of a hockey-based plot to the last story, which didn't really have a plot.  
  
I do appreciate helpful criticism but not flames there is no need to bruise my already battered ego.  
  
Now that the formalities are all done I hope that you enjoy reading my story. I won't beg for reviews...but you know if you even just write a short one I'd love it... hint hint  
  
Gone Forever  
  
The sky was playing tricks on Paige her first day back at Eden Hall. One moment the sun would be smoldered by clouds and the warm wind was pulling her clothing and long deep red hair in all directions, the next there was a burst of light beaming down on her with light rain drops sprinkling her bare arms.  
  
The clouds closed around the sun again causing her to frown and mumble "Make up your mind already" as she followed the path to her dorms that she had been taking since November of last year.  
  
She climbed the stairs to the third floor of the old brick building and pulled open the doors. She scanned the empty hallway; it was eerie how silent it had been for the last couple of days. Last school year you could barely get a moment of quiet before someone turned up the stereo, broke something, or yelled at or to another teammate. Now, the last day of August there wasn't a sound.  
  
"Hey Paige!" Portman called coming out of his dorm that he shared with Fulton and Russ. A wide grin spread across her face as she went over to him.  
  
"Hey man" she greeted giving him a quick hug. She hadn't seen him since July when he came to visit Minnesota. "We are going to kick some ass this year huh?" she looked up at Portman beaming.  
  
"Totally" he smiled back sharing her enthusiasm of starting the hockey season with some serious bashing, his specialty. "But it sucks how we have to wait a month in till we have a game"  
  
"I agree I think we should have a game two weeks into the year"  
  
"Start up a petition" he suggested only half serious.  
  
An involuntary shudder ran through her, every time she heard 'protest' or 'petition' she automatically thought of Charlie's ex-girlfriend, which wasn't a pleasant thought for anyone to experience.  
  
September 2nd, he hated it, not because it was just a few days before school started, he liked school, officially labeling him a brain. No, he hated September 2nd because that's when his mother passed away. Leaving him with his dad and figure skating trophies.  
  
Ken glared out the window of the car at traffic. He sat in the back seat of the Honda leaning his head against the glass, the engine rumbling under him. It was worse that he had to watch all of the cars, a constant reminder of what took his mother away from him.  
  
The vision of the vehicles passing by became blurred as his eyes filled with tears. His heart twisted hurtfully as he thought about his mother getting into a crash. He breathed in deeply choking on the air as he let it out. It wasn't logical for him to still feel fresh pain...it had happened three years ago but...it seemed like yesterday. Ken roughly brushed away the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. He breathed in another suffocating breath trying to calm his rising emotions.  
  
He was supposed to be sensible, rational not some weepy boy. He had to be strong for his dad. He looked in the rearview mirror at his father's blank face. The same face he was wearing during the drive to the cemetery earlier that day, but as soon as they got to her gravestone his calm features turned to ones filled with grief; sorrow in every wrinkle and crease.  
  
They drove onto the ramp towards the airport. At least he had hockey and seeing the Ducks to look forward to...if only that was enough. But it wasn't, he need his mother. He shook his head as the thought entered his brain. He had to remind himself that he was never going to see her again, force himself to go on, it's what she wanted him to do. 'Just keep skating Kenny, you have a gift...keep skating' were the words she spoke to him the night before he won the gold.  
  
The Asian teenage boy tried to rationalize his feelings towards his mother as the car pulled into the parking lot and finally came to a halt. He climbed out and went towards the trunk, slowly dulling the pain with each step. He had gotten used to numbing his emotions, he had three years of practice after all.  
  
His father walked him to the security gate hardly speaking a word. Ken stopped before getting in line turning towards his only parent.  
  
"Bye Dad" he said as his father wrapped his comforting arms around him into a hug. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kenny" his father told him affectionately. He released his son and smiled at him as he went into the queue, it was a small, proud, loving but sad smile.  
  
The Ducks were playing a game of floor hockey when Ken arrived. The orange puck was bouncing off of the walls and the players' sticks as the teens chased after it, blocking and shooting. The sound of laughter and roller blades consumed the dorm hallway.  
  
"Hey K-man! Get on your blades, grab a stick and join in!" Charlie, the Captain of the JV hockey team ordered cheerfully when he spotted Ken who was standing a safe distance away from the action with his suitcases beside him.  
  
"But I have to unpack!" Ken hollered motioning towards his bags, the rest of his belongs were already in his dorm that he shared with Luis and Dwayne.  
  
"Do it later" Averman said as he stole the puck from Connie unexpectedly.  
  
"Hey, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to he can do what he wants" Adam pointed out abruptly.  
  
Ken heaved a sigh, ever since the Ducks found out when his mother died they walked on egg shells on the days surrounded the date and were extra careful on the day. He hated being treated with such caution, as if he'll break into tears or throw a tantrum if they say one thing wrong. He shrugged it off and decided to do what Charlie was asking him by getting out his roller blades while keeping an eye on the game chuckling. It was humorous watching all the Ducks crammed into the hallway trying to play a game, it seemed as if some of them were forgetting which team they were on and scoring on their own goal getting groans from their teammates and whoops of joy from the others.  
  
Ken dove into the game, creating a splash of overly enthusiastic greetings. Ken was attempting to steal the puck when Fulton took a shot at the open box that they were using as a goal. He missed sending the puck flying through the air. Ricocheting against the wall it hit the ceiling cracking it and causing some drywall to fall while it bounced off another wall and smacked the floor leaving a dent where it struck. The puck then rebounded off a closed door and slid along the slick floors. It halted when it came into contact with a man's shoe.  
  
When the Ducks realized that the flying puck was grounded they regained themselves. They stood up from their places on the floor all looking at the orange puck that didn't have a scratch. They then focused on the man who the shoe belonged to.  
  
"Hi yah Coach" Russ said wiping some paint chips from his shoulders.  
  
Bombay wasn't impressed with his team behavior and they could all tell by the scowl on his usually happy face. "What did I tell you about playing hockey in the dorms?"  
  
"Don't get caught?" Averman asked shaking the drywall from his fiery red hair, sneezing as the chalky substance passed his face.  
  
Bombay shook his head at the fifteen-year-old boy and addressed the team "If the dean found out about this you would all get detentions. This is your last warning the next time I find you guys doing this, I'll be handing out the detentions"  
  
"I think the spirit of Captain Blood has returned and possessed Bombay" Goldberg said smiling his usual sloppy grin.  
  
"We'll have to perform an exorcism. Coach, let the demon out!" Averman hollered enthusiastically  
  
"Shut up Averman" Portman ordered slapping him on the back of his head. Averman mumbled something about "brain versus brawn" as he rubbed his head and pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose.  
  
"Guys, I have some news is everyone here?" Bombay asked scanning the teenagers before him.  
  
They looked at each other and told Bombay that everyone was there and waited to hear what their beloved Coach had to say.  
  
"I've been informed about a new rule that has been installed here at Eden Hall" he paused to let his team groan and then continued "there isn't going to be anymore co-ed dorming"  
  
The team broke into objections.  
  
"Can't you do something 'bout this Coach?" Russ asked, he, like the rest of the Ducks didn't want to be separated; they had had such a blast last year. He also found it helpful to have a woman's input and opinion just a few doors down.  
  
"Yeah, come on...Uncle Gordon" Paige said the name strategically; she usually just called him Coach.  
  
"My hands are tied" he shrugged "and it's not like you won't be seeing each other at practices, in the halls, in classes, and you can go to each other's dorms in till ten from Monday to Thursday and in till eleven from Friday to Saturday"  
  
"And you used to be a lawyer"  
  
"Paige, this rule was created because of parental complaints, and you know the parents have a certain amount of control over this school"  
  
"Yeah we have a whole new wing built from parent's donations to prove it"  
  
"So when do we have to move?" Julie interrupted half heartedly, skating away from her garbage basket net and over to Adam who looked just as upset as she did.  
  
"'Parting is such sweet sorrow'" Averman jeered from the other side of the hall "Come on you guys, you're acting like you'll never see each other again. Just because you'll have less opportunities to make out doesn't mean you have to break up"  
  
Adam and Julie responded with equally deathly glares.  
  
"So it's true being alone does make you bitter" Luis the team, and majority of the class 'ladies man' smirked.  
  
"To answer your question Julie," Bombay said, stopping the fight that was sure to break out between the few from, judging by past experiences, spread throughout the team "You are moving" he looked at his watch "pretty much now" he peered into the girls' dorm "Good to see you haven't started to unpack yet." He looked at his team, hating that he had to bring the bad news "Ok girls get a move on"  
  
The girls trudged towards the dorm room.  
  
"So" Russ shifted his hockey stick between his hands before asking, "who gets the room?"  
  
"I see we're going to be sorely missed" Paige said to Connie who rolled her eyes and scoffed in agreement as they entered the dorm.  
  
"You guys are going to break into four sets of two and one set of three" Bombay replied and prepared himself for the sure to come ruckus from the males on who will get stuck being one of the three who have to share a room.  
  
A low rumble began in the group still left in the hall. It grew louder, like a storm coming closer.  
  
"I can't share a room with two other people. I've already gotten used to only having to share with one! I've adapted!" Averman yelped clinging onto Dwayne's flannel shirt, "I've tasted the sweetness of having a large room! I won't go back to the bitterness of being cramped!"  
  
"Y'all I don't care either way. Back home I have to sleep with four of my brothers" Dwayne said breaking Averman's clasp and backing into his old dorm.  
  
"Doesn't being the Captain give me some form of upper hand when it comes to the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"No Charlie it doesn't, but having to live with you should give me first dibs"  
  
"Then I get the same dibs Cake Eater"  
  
"I've had to listen to country music way too much last year. Not mention the constant interruptions during sessions with the ladies! I deserve to only have to deal with one roommate this year!"  
  
"That's nothin' compared to living with the Bash Brothers!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry man I'm just telling it like it is"  
  
"Yeah well living with you wasn't really a dream either Russ"  
  
The complaints were zooming back and forth like a ping ball match that had too many balls and players, with only Bombay to referee.  
  
Connie blundered into the hall, holding a tipsily stack of boxes. She shakily made her way down the hall concentrating on avoiding walls and fighting Ducks. During the attempt to open the door her pile feel to the ground with a small crash that seemed to go unheard by the Ducks.  
  
A high-pitched whistle rang out from the doorway of the dorm that used to belong to the female hockey players. The quarrelling fell silent as they turned to see Paige standing at the door picking up a trunk.  
  
"Could you guys put this argument on hold and help us with this stuff?"  
  
None of the guys moved, afraid to leave the debate and possibly end up in the dreaded three-way room.  
  
"Guys hustle up and help your teammates. Fighting won't do you any good anyway, you won't be deciding on who will get stuck in the three-man room. I will" Bombay told them "Or at least I will be deciding on how we'll figure out who's going to be the lucky three"  
  
The rest of the team shuffled their way over to the dorm.  
  
Once they all had something to carry Ken stopped and asked "Coach where are we moving this stuff to anyway?"  
  
Bombay led the cluster of weighed down, slow moving Ducks along an Eden Hall pathway that was surround by an after rain fog.  
  
"Hey Ken" Connie cooed coming up beside him.  
  
"Hi Connie" he greeted back at the brunette.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine...and you?"  
  
"I'm good, but are you sure you're all right"  
  
Ken could feel that some form of an attempt of comfort was coming up. He tried to look like he wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"You know if you ever want to talk" she began offering a smile along with her 'attempt', "you can always come to me, or any of the Ducks."  
  
He forced a smile and exhaustedly said "Thanks Connie, I'll keep that in mind". He tried to sound appreciative, he knew they just wanted to help, but as he watched Connie catch up with Guy, he couldn't help feel even more deflated. It was hard for him to maintain the act, keep his chin up because he was a 'champ' and be happy because he had friends he could 'open up to' or 'turn to when in need'. He tried not to think that the Ducks just made it worse, making him even more drained from trying to hide his sorrow and put on a show of joy. There wasn't anyone who he could just be honest with, tell them that he didn't want their comfort every year, that they shouldn't treat him so gently. He just needed them to act like it was any other day; he didn't need them to remind him that today was the day his mom died. Without them he knew that she was gone forever.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Constructive criticism welcome. 


	2. I Can't Stop!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, songs, brands, etc. I only own the things/characters that you don't recognize from the movies or life.

Note to reviewers:

Nikkiloola: I know, sadly the fun little triangle is gone...I'm surprised you weren't sick of it. And you are another Julie/Portman fan! Where were you when I was deciding who she was going to end up with? I only had Adam/Julie fans. Oh well too bad. I'm so happy that you liked 'All is fair in love and war' because it was my first fanfiction story I posted and that you like Paige because she's my first OC! But you may find yourself not liking her in this story...I don't know I haven't decided on what is going to happy yet, it's a work in progress. Anyway I'm fulfilling your request and continuing.

CakeEater'sGirly99 (Katie): Hey! I was so thrilled to get your review and of course still am. I'm glad you are excited about the sequel...can I tell you a secret leans in close so am I. And you feel bad for Ken? Aw, even though that was kind of the point. I don't know what I would do without my mom too...I know where I would go and that's why I make sure she's in good health. I'm glad you can relate to Ken. I wrote something that someone can relate to! Yipee! Oh and I'll make sure that I use 'until' from now on, thanks for pointing that out. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one...oh the pressure is on!

Moshimoro6785(hard name to copy): First: hello! Second: I can't believe you read All is fair in love and war just to read this! Wow, And you liked it too! Double Wow. Third: About Paige being a Mary Sue. I thought she wasn't one anymore, or didn't come off as one at least...Oh well. And for the whole making one of the Ducks not really liking her, it sounds realistic but in the movie they all like each other (I assume you are talking friend wise). And so in the story they all like each other, but like in the movie they do get annoyed with each other and get into fights...but what fictional hockey team doesn't? Fourth: If you were talking about love and how Portman had kissed her, it wasn't that he really liked love her as she was there...and the only one who likes her in a love way is Charlie the others are just chums. So I hope that clarifies what I'm trying to say in the story. Fifth: For you request for more romance, I'll see what I can do. It's just that every chapter was planned to be for one character or couple, but now I don't know if that's going to be the case...we'll see how it unfolds. Sixth (and don't worry last): I'm glad you like Paige. Thanks again for your review! (I still can't believe you read All is fair in love and war to read this.... triple Wow)

Author's Note: I don't really read Luis stories to if I copied anybody's ideas I assure you it was unintentional. Other than that I hope you like this chapter. Oh and sorry for it taking so long but that's probably how it's going to be. And I have a good excuse for this time...I mean reason. I was out of town and there was no computer and my disk was at home! Anyway go ahead and read.

"I Can't Stop!"

On the morning of the first day of classes the Eden Hall cafeteria was filled with students from all grades. The hall was echoing with the slopping of food, scraping of chairs, slamming of trays and chatter of teenagers. By the exiting door the Ducks were gathering around their usual table.

Luis watched as Connie slumped down in a chair beside Guy sleepily. She leaned against him as she ate her apple with her eyes half closed. He comfortingly put his arm around her while keeping up his conversation with Dwayne. Luis slid his gaze down the table to Paige who was sitting in Charlie's lap kissing him affectionately. He raised his eyebrows in slight amazement; it even surprised him how they could make out this early in the morning surround by Ducks. Not to mention that they had been going out for close to a year and still want to make out this...passionately.

Goldberg, who had just picked up an elastic band, caught his attention. He put the band between his fingers and flung it at the couple. It hit Paige square in the head with a small snap. Luis stifled a laugh.

"Hey" she said in shock turning to face the culprit frowning. Charlie, leaning slightly to one side to see past Paige, impatiently waited for an explanation while readjusting her on his lap.

"Glad to see you could tear yourself away" he grunted from across the table, he had the unfortunate chair which sat across from them, "I have a small favor to ask"

"What is it Goldberg?" Charlie asked irritably looking at his girlfriend; it was easy to see that he didn't want to waste time talking with his fellow teammate while Paige, more specifically her lips were mere inches away.

"Could you guys get a room? 'Cause I'm trying to eat here" he poked his food with his fork, showing that his breakfast wasn't half finished.

"Goldberg you have managed to eat watching worse things" Charlie shot back "You're the one who ate through The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and-"

Paige put a finger to his lips bringing his speech to a halt "You know what Charlie, I think our good friend Goldberg is right. He shouldn't have to watch us go at" She removed her slim finger, wrapped her arm around his shoulders and continued whispering in his ear "You know we have twenty minutes before school starts and there's no one in my new dorm room..."

"Say no more"

Luis smirked as Charlie lifted her off his lap grabbed her hand and led her out of the large hall not stopping to greet Julie and Adam who had just entered.

The blonde girl was wearing an Eden Hall Ducks jacket that had 'Banks' clearly written on the breast.

"How cute, does this mean that the Cake Eater is going to wear Julie's jacket?" Russ asked with humor twinkling in his eyes.

"Very funny Russ" Adam scoffed as they passed the table and headed for the food line hand in hand.

Luis kept an eye on the couple as he ate, they soon returned and sat beside each other at the end of the table.

Looking at how Julie grinned with the same pride and joy she always did when she was wearing Adam's jacket Luis couldn't help think about how many girls have worn his jacket, and how all of their pleasure gained from wearing it combined was like a faint glimmer compared to Julie's beam.

A large group of teenage boys all in the same black and white jerseys entering the hall had caused all of the students to turn their head in their direction, filled with curiosity. The group left whispers in their wake as they walked confidently to the food line ignoring the obvious attention they were getting.

"Who the hell are they?" Fulton asked his teammates eyeing to gang dressed in black and white.

"They're the JV hockey team who will be attending that new private school, White Stone Academy that's being built, but until the school is finished they're going to be staying here along with other students from the school" Bombay explained to the Ducks before they started practice. The team in their hockey gear and equipped with hockey sticks were clumped around their Coach a cluster of white and red surround by a ring of ice.

"Why are they staying here?" Ken asked from the back of the group.

"Because the Dean of this school is buddies with the Dean of White Stone" Adam answered before Bombay could say anything.

"Ok Cake Eater since you seem to know the answers, where are these guys going to be staying?" Portman questioned arrogance seeping from his mouth.

"Probably that new wing"

"And what is the teams' name?"

"The White Stone Wolves" Adam answered the questions without flinching as Portman's superciliousness came from his mouth and hit him in the face.

"What kind of name is 'White Stone' anyway?" Averman scoffed interrupting Portman's interrogation.

"The founders, one's last name is White the other Stone"

"How clever" Averman sneered to his team.

"Guys" Bombay interjected chuckling "No need to feel threatened quite yet"

"'Threatened,'" Fulton echoed with defiance "We're not threatened by anyone, especially not the White Stone Wolves" he spat out their name like it had a bad taste.

"You said it man," Portman agreed punching him in the shoulder.

"If you aren't threatened then we can get on with practice" Bombay pointed out a shadow of a smile still upon his lips "Twenty laps"

The cluster broke and started to circle around their coach obediently. They were like racehorses on a track all trying to reach the finish as quickly as possible, Luis easily skated to the front of the herd. He passed Russ along the way who hollered "No need to show off Mendoza!"

"You're just jealous Russ" he heckled back gaining more space between him and the rest of the Ducks.

"At least I can stop"

Luis glowered at the stands past the fiberglass boards as he thought about his 'Achilles heel'; his inability to stop. He then began to concentrate; he could only hear his breath, his heart pounding and his skates slicing into the ice. His muscles tightened as he quickly turned and attempted to stop. He failed and went skidding along the ice. As he hit the boards, his concentration now broken he could hear some of the Ducks laughing and others making cracks. Fulton scrapped to a halt and pulled Luis to his feet.

"Thanks man" he muttered and went back to doing laps. Trying to out skate his embarrassment he gained speed and this time ignored Russ when he passed him.

Luis sat in his English class not paying attention to the debate that was happening around him. He was staring out the window at the lush green quad. From the top floor he could see the flagstone paths lined with flowers sprawled out all connecting, the picnic tables and benches scatted on the patches of grass, and the different kinds of trees bending in the breeze. Longing to go out side he let out a deep sigh and turned his attention to the inside of the classroom. Each of the sturdy shinny wooden desks had a student and were facing the large black board and the teacher's oak desk and chair. On one of the stone and brick walls of the classroom there were large brass windows on the rest were black boards, and paintings of the 'great writers' that the Eden Hall students have or were to study. There were two identical wooden doors, with windows held in with the same brass that the doorknobs were made off. Luis desperately wanted to grip one of the knobs, open the door and leave the school as fast as his legs would carry him, and for him that was pretty fast. He was just picturing himself running along the pathway when Julie's voice caught his attention.

She had just raised her hand when the teacher called upon her. Even though she seemed calm her tone was annoyed "We live in a sexist society that has undoubtedly improved since the Withering Heights time period but still has a long way to go before men and women are considered truly equal. There is such a double standard. Take for instance: dating. If a guy goes out with a lot of girls then he's considered a 'player' or 'ladies man'"

"And we've got a prime example right here" Paige added motioning towards Luis and with a wink added "But you can't blame him, I mean just look at those devilishly fine looks of his"

Luis grinned at the compliment that he was sure was hidden by the joke, even though that wasn't the case.

"Miss. Hunter, don't interrupt. Miss. Gaffney please continue"

"As I was saying" Julie started to say, unaffected by the interruption "Guys can go out with as many girls that they want and people just shrug it off saying 'boys will be boys' but if God forbid a girl goes out with a lot of boys then they're a 'slut'"

"Thank you for your opinion Miss. Gaffney. Miss. Millbrook do you have an opposing view?"

A brunette a couple of seats away from Luis began to speak "It's not entirely opposing. I think that Julie is mostly right except that after a guy goes out with certain number of girls" she then shot Luis a cold gaze "then other girls don't trust him. We're not complete morons, if we know that a guy keeps on going with multiple girls then he's obviously just a sleaze ball. So we don't trust him"

Luis tried not to pay attention to the glare he was receiving from the girl: shrugging off the frost. He barely even knew her, and certainly hadn't gone out with her. Luis remembered every girl he had gone out with.

"Thank you for your input" the teacher said, even though she didn't see what it had to do with sexism. She was about to call on another student when the girl continued.

"Word gets around. And girls have friends who they talk to and tell who to look out for" her freezing look hadn't left Luis "Let's say for example Boy A asks out Girl B and Girl B says 'yes'. Girl B automatically goes to her best friend Girl C and tells her what had happened. So Girl C helps Girl B get ready for the big date and is waiting when Boy A arrives. Boy A, being the ass-"

"Miss. Millbrook language!"

"Sorry. Anyway, Boy A, being the 'charmer' that he is" she said the word 'charmer' so coolly that it came out of her mouth frozen, jagged and heavy, "makes quick friends with Girl C and she can see why Girl B would want to go out with him. So they go out on a couple of dates and Girl B is really falling for Boy A" she was now speaking so fast, staring at Luis shooting him shards of ice that caused small shivers to the spread through his body. "But suddenly Boy A stops calling Girl B for no reason and Girl B is left heart broken. Boy A of course doesn't care because he's too busy with the next girl who probably was left with the same broken heart as he moved onto the next and the next!" Her voice was rising growing shrill, and the ice became sharper. "Boy A is such an insensitive jerk! He is a complete and utter asshole!"

"Miss. Millbrook, that is quite enough" the teacher who at first was too taken aback at first to say anything but snapped out of her shock.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying about Boy A" Paige said to the brunette. It hadn't taken much to realize who 'Boy A' was, and even though Paige knew that Luis had his share of girls, it didn't mean that she was just going to let the Ice Queen call him what ever she pleased.

"Miss. Hunter, please". But from the point on the girls didn't notice her or the rest of the students. The frost had made them still and silent; while in truth the teacher made soft objections and the students were watching, adding commentary along the way. But to the girls, mere ice sculptures.

"I can say whatever I want to say about Boy A! You don't know anything about what he does to these girls! Just because he's your friend and teammate you let what he does slid by!" she shouted directing her artic stare to Paige.

Her shell didn't let in the cold and easily with a calm voice talked back to the girl "Have you ever thought that maybe it wasn't Boy A? It was Girl B? Maybe she just wasn't good enough for Boy A"

"You don't know anything about Girl B!" She shot out of her sit as she yelled this, quick and sudden as a winter snowfall.

"I know that she can't handle rejecting and is way too quick to cling to a guy. You said that they had only gone out a couple of times and she was crushed when he doesn't call again? It sounds like Girl B is pretty pathetic" Paige said this evenly letting the other girl's flakes of ice pass by her.

"Why are you even standing up for him? He's such an-" she paused, for second as a thought slid into her brain "Unless of course you're cheating on Charlie with him!"

Her chilly accusation was the only thing that had hit Paige and it hit hard. She stood up slowly, trying to remain calm and through clenched teeth told her "I would never cheat on Charlie"

Knowing what she said had affected her, the other girl narrowed her frigid gaze "It wouldn't surprise me considering you hang out with the likes of him. I bet poor Charlie doesn't even have a clue"

What happened next no had expected it was so fast. Paige had punched the other girl in the jaw sending her back in her seat. The ice sculptures sprung to life and in a frenzy had all leapt from their seats to see what the other girl was to do. At that moment Julie had came to Paige and stepped between her. She became a barrier and wasn't going to let either touch each other; she did this more for Paige's protection then the other girl's. She knew Paige could easily beat up this girl and even easier get suspended, kicked off the team or expelled.

Now that Julie had separated them the teacher's voice was heard "That is enough!" she shouted in a trembling voice. She looked towards Paige who was staring over the other girl; her fist still clenched "Miss. Hunter to the Dean's office now! Miss. Gaffney please assist her"

Luis like the rest of the students at first had just watched in his seat but as soon as the fist was thrown had stood, and was still standing as the two Ducks left the room, one fuming the other whispering rapidly as they walked down the hall.

He still felt the cold from the brunette who had returned to staring at Luis, surly blaming him for the bruise that was soon to form on her jaw. After all to her, every girl that Luis had came in contact had some how been hurt directly or indirectly.

After school that day Luis had gone to the ice rink to clear his head. He didn't wear his gear, just his skates. The sound of his blade cutting into the ice echoed off of the walls and through the stands of the large arena. He wasn't skating quickly, but at a more relaxed and slow pace. A cloud formed around his mouth as he breathed out and disappeared as he breathed in. He was skating steadily along the boards of the rink thinking of what had happened in English class. The girl speaking of how he had single handedly ruined a girl's life, broken her heart in such a way that it could never be fixed, in just a few dates. He also thought of how Paige had so quickly stood up in his defense, it was in ignorance though. He himself didn't even know if he was an 'asshole' or 'sleaze ball', he was never around to see the affects of the breakup.

He also wondered why Paige had hit the girl. Was it because she was accusing her of cheating? Or was it that she was accusing her of cheating on Charlie specifically? A question of honor? Or a question of love and devotion? If it was the former then he could understand, if someone had claimed that he had cheated on a test or worse a hockey game then he would have beaten them to a pulp. But if someone had declared that he had cheated on a girl he doubted he would have had such a need to harm them. He didn't care about a girl as much to have been as furious as Paige was; no such passion for one person ran through his veins. True, passion did flow through his veins, but passion for too many things, it could never stay on one thing.

Part of him wished that he could stick with one girl, the same part of him that wished that he could keep one interest besides hockey, the same part that wished that he could stop on the ice. He went through girls, hobbies, and interests rapidly. One week he'd be with Isabel, couldn't get enough of medieval history the next he was with Janet and couldn't stop playing with a yo-yo. He didn't know if it was from boredom or from his fear of commitment.

Commitment, or rather the lack of it reminded him of his father back in Miami on his third wife. That was one thing he learned from his father; women. How to romance them, promise them everything, telling them what they needed to hear, the whole time never really getting to know them. He took what he wanted and then went on. Just like his father, he left a long line of beautiful behind him.

This wasn't to say that he didn't like the girls, on some level he too thought like they did: This could be the one for me. But that feeling never stayed long it was a visitor that came whenever it wanted and left just the same. Maybe someday he would be able to find a girl who could keep the visitor and hold it forever, and then he could quit going through girls, maybe then he could settle and find a hobby that he could become devoted to. But then again he still can't even stop when skating.

End of Chapter

A/N: What do you guys think? That was my Luis chapter; to tell you the truth I haven't had very much experience with this character. He is hard to write and understand; I don't think I quite got his goofy side in this chapter though. Anyway, helpful criticism always wanted.


	3. Night Shadows and Morning Light

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, songs, brands, etc. I only own the things/characters that you don't recognize from the movies or life.

Warning: Swearing and light sexual content (no visual just mention of it).

Note to Reviewers:

Lanichair: I do take it as constructive criticism thank you keep it up. And as for Paige easily being able to beat her up, there was some back to story to her old school and getting into fights and also she's a hockey player compared to the other girl who isn't. And I know that the story seemed to morph into a Charlie/Paige story but some of these chapters are going to have two stories going at once. I thought that the Luis story was the A story and Paige/Charlie the B, at least that's what I tried to make it. Also that was sort of a build up for this chapter. And I hope that you bare with me through this chapter because it's all Charlie and Paige and there is going to be more stuff following this plot in future chapters...but don't worry there will be more other Duck stuff as well and the rival team will soon take a role in the plot. Thanks for your review and keep up the constructive criticism!

Katie: I know I didn't really go into his psyche...I dangled my feet if you will there will probably be some follow up on him though. And I can't wait for that better review that you promised! Lol. Thanks for reviewing though; it's good to know that you're reading.

AntiIRONY: Thanks for correction and liking this story on top of Fulton's Girl...which I am going to continue at some point...anyway Thank you.

ColeSR2005: Thank you for your review and reading my first story. This chapter has a little more of an 'All is fair in love of war' vibe to it...so hopefully you'll enjoy it! Thanks again for reviewing!

Author's Note: I know that this took a long time to update. I'm sorry! But it also took a while to write. I hope you like it. I don't think that it's the best chapter in this story so far but it's choc-full of drama, which I enjoy. Anyway I won't keep you any longer, enjoy. Oh also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I really wanted to post this quick.

Night Shadows and Morning Light

She lay naked under the sheet; a white piece of paper crumbled up then spread out, wrinkles and creases everywhere. She smoothed out the soft fabric on her bare stomach. She looked beside her at Charlie lying on his stomach, the edge of the sheet lining the base of his back. Her eyes slid along his smooth skin that still had the tan from the summer. The bed smelt fresh with sex.

Their first time had happened at the beginning of the summer. School was out, exams finished and the warm air infectious. Paige shifted to her side careful not to disturb him. She studied his sleeping face; mouth slightly open, brow relaxed, eyes moving faintly under their lids. She had taken his innocence that summer night, with the parents out, house to themselves. She knew them sleeping together would happen eventually, their relationship was always physical, it had stared with a kiss, no first date, then running around behind the teams back, sneaking off to get another taste of each other. She wasn't a virgin when it happened and she felt like she never truly was. There was no grand act that had taken her innocence away; just doses of pain and sin that made her grow up with scares. Her introduction to life and love was a slap in the face, an abandoning drunk of a mother, cheating father who married his mistress and a boyfriend who cared more about drugs then her and a guitarist who still haunted her.

But she took comfort in knowing that was her past and Charlie was her present and maybe even...future.

After that hot night they had been lying down together every week or so becoming more comfortable and aware of their bodies. She gave one last look at Charlie before truing onto her back and closing her eyes letting sleep sweep over.

Night shadows leering in the room Charlie awoke alone, he groggily sat up, whipped the sleep from his eyes and looked around the vacant space. He shook his head trying to free the last of sleep that hung to him and he bent to the floor grabbed his boxers, pulling them on he got out of bed. Finally he sauntered over to his pants that were crumpled on his desk chair. As he put them on he saw Paige come into the room.

"Hey, you're up" she greeted fully dressed she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Hi" standing he zipped up his pants

"Ok it's six thirty, your parents will be home in half an hour," she said draping the towel over his door and then moved to his dresser. Opening a drawer she continued "So, I figure we'd better think of something to say to them when they ask the inevitable question" she turned and threw him a clean shirt "'What have you two being doing?' Because watching TV has gotten a little old"

Charlie put on his shirt lazily only half listening.

"I know that they probably think that most of the time when we say that we've been making out which is fine but I think that it's a little conspicuous. Making out for an afternoon is kind of ...impossible. I don't want your parents getting too curious and find out about our actual activities, especially because it's taking place in their house. Not the mention that your mom would probably ban you from seeing me. And it's never pretty when parents find out that their child has had sex. So we could-"

Before she could finish her thought Charlie caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Hi" he said again.

"Hi"

He smiled lightly and walked out of the room. She paused before following his footsteps. Meeting him in the kitchen Paige tried to continue on her point "Why don't we say that we went out with the Ducks and went roller blading?"

Charlie nodded his approval while staring into the fridge. He began unpacking food building a small heap on the counter. Lastly he took out two cans of coke and passed on the Paige.

"Charlie I've been meaning to tell you something" she opened up the can with a snap and sipped it nervously eyeing Charlie who was distracted with piling on the contents of what looked like a massive sandwich with two parts separated by a third piece of bread. He looked at her to continue before squirting on a second type of mustard.

"I got suspended on Thursday" He froze mid-bite then finished the movement. He thoughtfully chewed. "Say something" Paige requested quietly fiddling with the tab of the coke can.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what you are thinking" she responded impatiently as he ate his sandwich

"No, why did you get suspended?"

"Well, it's been a while since I got into trouble and I wanted to shake things up a bit"

"I mean, what did you do?"

"I" she lowered her voice, picking up her can, uttered, "punched a girl" She took a swift swig of coke. Charlie raised his eyebrows in bemusement; Paige's violent tendencies didn't really shock him anymore.

"She started it"

He nodded with obvious fierce and fake agreement.

"She did" she put down her coke a little harder then necessary and it spilt on the white marble. Snatching the cloth she started to plea her case to what seemed to be an amused mute juror. "She was bad mouthing Luis, calling him an asshole and shit in front of the whole class just because her friend got stood up. Then when I told her off she claimed that I was cheating on you with Luis"

His sandwich gone his voice came back. "Was it around there your fist got involved?" He drank his coke unsuccessfully hiding a grin.

"It's not funny Charlie" she said seriously as she chucked the cloth into the sink and was about to drink her coke when she realized she wasn't even thirsty to begin with and poured it down the sink then rinsed the can. "She was a real bitch. She's lucky that Julie and the teacher got involved when they did or she'd have more then a bruise on her face" she throw open a cupboard, shot the can into the blue box with a smash and slammed the door. "What right does she have saying that?"

Charlie was chugging back his coke as Paige huffed around him busying herself with cleaning the kitchen with the efficacy of a spider opening and slamming the fridge and whipping the counter all the while weaving a web of complaints about the girl with the bruise on her face. He put his empty coke can down and before Paige could take it he picked her up at the waist and heaved her onto the island and boxed her in putting his hands on the marble at each of her sides.

"Charlie what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't scrub the counter away"

Despite herself she smiled "If I promise not to 'scrub the counter away' can I get down?"

"No. You have to calm down. It's not like you to get so worked up about what a random person said about you"

She wouldn't say it but they both knew he was right, stubbornly she said "But this wasn't some random girl. She was the bitchest Ice Queen I've met at this school. That being said," she tried moving to the left and hoping down but he put her back.

She sighed and slouched on the island with the sulkiness of a child. "I don't want to get violent with you" she said, it sounded more like a whine then a threat.

"That's ok I like it rough"

She let out a laugh, the one he could identify as her true laugh.

"So why did what she say get you so upset?" he asked relaxing his arms.

"It's just that..." the rest of her sentence seemed to fly out the bay window she was gazing out of. Letting out a whisper of a sigh she turned her attention back to him and looked into his eyes taking in the familiar blue "You know I would never cheat on you right?"

He nodded "Just like I wouldn't cheat on you"

She was tempted to make him say it again just to hear the sincerity in his voice but instead gave a stern nod and said "Good. Now can I get down?" Even thought she was teasing her pout looked delicious. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her along the marble so she was sitting on the edge, and he kissed her. Running her hand through his inch long hair; starting to grow out from the summer cut, she held onto the counter with her free hand. Deepening the kiss she parted his lips gently with her own.

The piercing ring of the phone sliced the quiet of the well-lit kitchen.

Letting out a groan Charlie tore himself away and picked up the phone. A demanding voice boomed from the phone. He grimaced and passed the voice to Paige who held it to her ear already knowing who it belonged to.

"Paige!"

"Who is this?" she asked her step mom rearranging herself on the marble.

"Paige!" Charity hissed, venom seeping through the phone line burning Paige.

"Charity? Is that you?"

"Paige, I am not in the mood"

"Ok, ok"

"I got an interesting call from Eden Hall" Paige tensed as Charity continued, "You got suspended?"

"Can't pull anything past you can I?"

"Paige!" Charity exclaimed exasperated.

She then heard her father's voice and a loud smash which Paige assumed was Charity slamming the phone down on the table.

"Paige I would like it if you would stop irritating your mother" her dad droned.

"She is not my mother" she replied simply

"I don't want to argue"

"That's a first"

"Enough. Hold on" even with her father putting the phone on the table she could still hear how his voice was suddenly filled with love. "No Lily I can't play Barbies. Can't you see Daddy's on the phone?" Paige rolled her eyes as her father spoke to her little sister. "How about I play with you after I get off the phone? Ok Sweetie. Paige where were we?" his tone back to the mix of tedium and anger he began to lecture her. "Now I heard you got suspended for fighting..."

Here we go, Paige thought dryly. She took the phone away from her ear and pushed the 'mute' button. Lightly placing the phone onto the counter she looked over at Charlie.

"Uh, Page what are you doing?"

"Don't worry my dad will be done in four and a half minutes. He'll ask if 'I got that' and then hang up" she shrugged and slipped off the island and took his arm. As she pulled him to her he asked, "How do you know it'll take that long?"

"Besides being psychic, I've timed him" she answered, a small grin tugged at the side of her mouth. She took the final step so their bodies met.

"Why don't you talk to him instead of ignoring his speeches?" he frowned down at her.

"Because I don't want to" she started to close the space between their lips but he turned his face away.

"Don't you think it would be easier to just explain yourself?"

Sighing she hoped back onto the counter put her elbow on her knee and propped her head on her hand.

"He might understand or at least try to. I know I've never had a father but isn't that what they're supposed to do?" He didn't' understand Paige's relationship with her father, it seemed as if she didn't want him in her life let alone get along with him. He could understand parents and children fighting, he sure as hell had his share of it, but Paige was just trying to block him out.

"You have John"

"He spends more time trying to be my friend then a father. And don't change the subject" he accused pointing at her. "You waist so much time on trying to extract him from your life when you could be putting all of the energy" he put out his hands as if to hold a shaky basketball "into trying to get along with him"

"Charlie," she lifted her self with her arms so her torso and legs were in mid-air then landed on the floor with a thud "You don't get it"

"Then explain it to me" he demanded anger rising "Why would someone not want to have a relationship with their father if they're lucky enough to have one? Because I've spent most of my life wanting one" he thrusted his hand at himself then at her "and you have one but don't' want him. So you're right I don't' get it. It's beyond me" he leaned against a wall of cabinets and crossed his arms glaring at her, his eyes flickering with a fiery rage.

Taking a deep breath trying to simmer her own temper she said, "You won't be able to get it because there's too much involved. There are too many things to count and try to explain"

"Bullshit. You probably just don't want to explain. There might not even be a good reason why" he spat out his burning words like they were too hot for his mouth.

They caused Paige's anger to bubble over "Charlie you know jackshit about me and my fucking father" she stood in front of him as she continued "Look I'm sorry that you don't have a father, I really am, but the reason why you don't is because your mother left him so you could have a better life. You say I'm lucky to have a dad but what about you and what you have? You've got a step-dad who's a good man and is trying to get your respect, a mother who would do anything in the world for you, Bombay, who might not have the 'father' title but loves you like a son. You've got Yans, better then any grandfather anyone can ask for, and you had Hans. So don't tell me what I'm lucky to have just take a Goddamn look at what you've got!"

Cooling, Charlie countered "You have Bombay and have known him longer then me"

"Give me a fucking break. Do you even remember Bombay before you preformed the miracle of changing his life? He hated kids. When I got shipped here every summer he would barely even look at me. Just send me to camp and for the days in between leave me with Yans or Hans. So don't give me any of that shit. And don't dare say that I had Hans because I only spent two weeks out of the year with him"

His angry expression cracked slightly "Paige-"

"Charlie" she interrupted through clenched teeth, anger still bubbling, "I didn't say this to get your sympathy 'cause I don't want it" she stared at him "I don't want it". Turing away from him she bolted out of the room and by passing Charlie's entering parents ran out of the house.

"Lover's quarrel?" John asked teasingly.

"Something like that" Charlie sighed slouching against the cabinets.

"You shouldn't let her go home alone at the time of day, it isn't even light out yet' Casey scolded.

"Don't worry Mom she can take care of herself," he mumbled rubbing his forehead, trying to massage an answer to how to fit the fight into his head.

"Charlie Conaway if you aren't outside in-"

"Fine" he jogged out of his house; there was a hope that was burning down where his rage was dimming, a hope that they could just make up.

Arriving at her dorm just to find her roommate half awake bent over her homework, empty coffee cups scattered around her. He then went to Julie and Connie's dorm. Knocking twice, he waited for Julie to open the door. He looked into the dorm and saw no one.

"Hey Charlie" Julie greeted with badly masked surprise, dressed in her pajamas.

"You seen Paige?"

"Not since this morning" he left her standing at her door. She would wake up etched with curiosity about whether or not it had been a dream.

He entered the Ducks common room and scanned the area. A television with 'Gone in 60 seconds' playing unwatched stood by the wall across from the door, a few hardwood tables were placed around the room out lined with cushy chairs, at one table Portman, Luis and Russ were playing cards. The only other furniture in the room was brown leather sofas. One sat Ken working on a laptop, the adjacent, Dwayne lay, his snoring muffled by his cowboy hat. They must have been up because of one of their all night poker games.

Charlie's entrance was recognized by a few distracted greetings.

"Has anyone seen Paige?"

"In my dorm with Fult" Portman answered not turning from the game. In the end Charlie, Banks and Guy got stuck in the 3-way room by Guy's uncharacteristically unlucky pull of the short straw. Thus Russ took the opportunity to move out and bunk with Dwayne who was forced out by Luis because of his loud snoring, which didn't bother Russ, he was used to loud noises at night whether it be police or car alarms.

Charlie turned and through the open doorway saw Fulton and Paige, backs to him, sitting on Fulton's bed talking quietly. Knocking on the doorframe Charlie stood by the entrance, the seclusion of the room blocking his way in. They both turned, he couldn't catch Paige's expression she had turned back before he could snatch it but he could plainly see Fulton's furrowed brow and set jaw.

"Can I come in?"

Fulton looked to Paige how nodded in such a way that it hardly even seemed like one.

"Sure" Fulton answered still eyeing Paige.

"Uh, Fult could we have some privacy?" Charlie asked uncomfortably.

Again he looked at Paige who did the same non-nod. The enforcer stepped out of the room as quietly as possible. When he was gone Paige stood and looked at Charlie.

"I'm sorry" he said, "It's true that I don't know what has happened with your dad"

"You also don't know how to be grateful for what you have" she added, her anger not yet subsided.

"Are you saying all of this because your jealous of what I have?" he asked, it was like the rage in her words filling his ears passed it onto him.

"No Charlie I'm not jealous. I've learned to accept my circumstances," she countered heading for the door.

"It's not all circumstance"

At the doorway she turned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were brought up in a pretty crappy situation but your choices didn't really help"

She gasped for breath, it was like he had punched her in the chest, but she quickly regained herself "Screw this. I don't' want to hear you judge my life or me" she went out into the hall but stopped when Charlie followed her out. All of the Ducks were now looking at the quarreling couple.

"No, I had to listen to you so you get to listen to me. You could have made your life better but instead made it worse. Your decisions contributed to it all"

"Right" she scoffed, as his critical words sucked out her breath "Oh fearless leader please tell me how I fucked up my life"

"Ok. How about taking up drinking or doing drugs or...not working in school or...losing your virginity at the ripe age of 13" Each example was a carefully aimed dart that hit the weakest parts of her. But she took them and chucked them back at him with vigor.

"Oh yeah Charlie if I hadn't lost my virginity then you'd still be a virgin and probably would have been ripening until the second year of collage when some drunk who didn't even know what she was doing fucked you out of pity. So maybe instead of pointing out the wrong in my decisions you should be thanking me, you fucking bastard!"

With the last slash thrown she ran out of the building, fueled by her pain, leaving Charlie with the scraps of his hopes held loosely in his chest, and the Ducks looking on with dumbstruck eyes. The morning light was streaming in through the windows.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. Thanks for waiting!


	4. Releasing a pack of Wolves into a flock ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, songs, brands, etc. I only own the things/characters that you don't recognize from the movies or life.

Note to Reviewers: (noticed how it didn't take me as long to update?...at least I didn't think it took as long)

A: Aw, you want Charlie and Paige to stay together? That's nice, I'm glad that I didn't make a relationship that people really want to end. Thanks for reviewing.

Rachel G.: Short but sweet review I like it. Thanks, and I hope this is another awesome chapter.

Blonde-brain: I'm glad that you think I'm doing a job with the sequel! I'm sorry to say that you won't find out what's going to happen with Charlie and Paige this chapter, it's up in the air, and this chapter is about other Ducks. Just hold on because you will find out ...sooner or later.

Author's note:

This isn't the best-written chapter but I wanted to post so I did. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know that it's sort of uneventful but it's building up. So be patient please, I promise there is a reason to it being here even if it is boring.

Releasing a pack of Wolves into a flock of Ducks

As a light fog hung above the rink the Ducks, most of them barely awake, made their way to the fiberglass door.

"I should have picked badminton to be my sport, I bet they don't have to wake up this early" Goldberg grumbled dragging his skates along the black foam carpet "And you don't have to deal with large guys smashing you into walls"

"But then the other badminton players would have to deal with one very large guy smashing into them" Averman joked as a wide grin broke out on his face "Even this early in the morning I'm still good. I am the God of hilarity," he proclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

"You're defiantly the God of something" Portman grunted "the God of horse-"

"Hustle up team. You guys are so slow it's like watching turtles race," Bombay's voice cut through the fog from the other side of the rink. "Once you finally get on the ice do 20 laps"

A low rumble of responses rose from the group as they stepped onto the ice. As they began to circle, the exit doors swung open and hit the walls with a bang. All of the Ducks' heads snapped to the door direction.

The White Stone Wolves began to walk the black row so they were lined up against the wall of the rink looking in on the Ducks who were staring back at them, like children at the zoo.

"Coach" a stern voice came from behind the line of black and white. "Coach Bombay"

"Yeah" he answered skating over to the unfamiliar voice.

A stout man appeared from behind the wall of boys. A priest collar that was peeping out from behind the shorter man's 'White Stone Wolves' jacket caught Bombay's eye before he focused on the clean-shaven face, which belonged to a slightly balding head. The most interesting feature the eyes, which were so dark they almost looked black against the light brown of his thinning hair. His wrinkles moved into a stiff smile.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding," the man began "I booked the rink for this morning" he pulled out the schedule from his pocket and handed it to Bombay.

Bombay's brows furrowed as he examined the paper, "They must have changed it, the one I have says we had the rink, Father..." he said with the kind of respect religious leaders receive.

"Father McGhee" he answered with a hint of forgiveness in his raspy voice.

"Well Father McGee we'll get out of your way" he said apologetically and gave back the paper. "Ok Ducks clear out. Practice is now after school!"

This time the need to move didn't make any of the Ducks complain, they went silently with an certain stiffness to them, taught with a hint of a territorial feeling that was mostly overshadowed by a strong tough attitude.

Bombay rolled his eyes at the way they were responding to the new team and followed behind them. Just as the doors closed the Ducks heard a sharp whistle and the sound of thirteen skates slicing into their ice.

The boys' dorm was a hive of teenagers getting ready for school. The hall was streaked with the teens' conversation going in and out the dorms.

Fulton thumped out of his dorm shaking his head saying, "These guys keep on messing with us"

"What do you mean messing with us?" Ken asked as he entered the other teenager's dorm.

"I mean that they keep on getting in our way" Fulton responded going into Goldberg and Averman's room.

"Come on guys they're new it's kind of hard for them not to get in our way" Guy pointed out sympathetically poking his head out of his dorm "they don't even know where they're supposed to go. Has anyone seen my math notebook?"

"They've been here a few days you'd think they would have picked up on where they're supposed to go by now. They must be a little slow" Luis argued throwing a piece of paper out of his dorm and into the recycling bin at the opposite side of the hall.

"It takes longer then that to get used to the way it works around here. They're just starting classes today. What does your notebook look like?" Russ hollered from the common room.

"I think they're asking for trouble" Portman said simply from his spot on the floor, looking up from his homework.

"It has a picture of Connie on it. What signs have you got that they're asking for trouble?" Guy asked leaning on the doorframe above Portman.

"The way they walk around like they own the place," Fulton answered coming out of the dorm with a textbook, blocking Averman's way in.

"You mean the way y'all do? Here Guy" Dwayne threw the notebook to Guy from his dorm Frisbee style.

"We don't walk like that" Ken dismissed.

"At least you don't" Averman countered holding his chin high as he pulled on his backpack "it takes skill to have such ownership in one stride"

"Skills you don't have" Goldberg scoffed and ignored Averman's "And like you do" reply.

"I think you guys are giving this way too much thought" Julie stated as she opened the floor door.

"Yeah, ease off you don't even know them." Russ said as he got up from the couch and turned to the girls and asked suspiciously "How did you know what we were talking about?"

"You guys were talking so loud we could hear as we were coming up the stairs," Connie answered going into Charlie, Adam and Guy's dorm as Adam exited and greeted Julie with a kiss.

"Fine we will back off of them in till we have proof that they're assholes," Portman said slamming his textbook.

Ken came out of the bash brothers' dorm asking "Hey has anyone-", he stopped mid sentence when he saw what was beside Portman "You know you should learn how to do this yourself"

"I won't have to worry about that in till a test comes around," he said getting up from the floor.

"What do you think is happening today?" Ken asked with a hint of smug in his voice.

A small flicker of horror cross Portman's face and then he just grinned and patted Ken on the shoulder "Crash course at lunch?"

"Sure" Ken agreed with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Hey Jules do you want to get going?" Adam asked and he took her hand. She was about to comply when Charlie exited his room at a weighed down pace. A tight silence entered the hall and filled the dorms.

Adam dropped her hand.

Charlie gave a side ways glance at his team before leaving the hall.

"Is it just me or did it get quiet in here?" Averman said cracking the silence; conversation started seeping back into the hall.

Portman sat in the back of his science class engraving 'I'm eating my head' into the table when a White Stone Wolf came up to his table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked motioning to the empty seat beside him with a hand full of books.

He took the tip of his pocked knife away from the desk and putting his elbow on the table farthest from the Wolf, brought the knife near to his own face and closed it with quick snap without taking his eyes off of his new tablemate or flinching a muscle, "Why not"

"Joseph O'Malley" the Wolf with dark red (almost brown) hair introduced after he sat down he offered his hand.

Squinting his lower eyelids slightly, he paused looking at the 'O'Malley' that was stitched onto the arm of his White Stone Wolf jacket then took the out stretched hand and with a lop sided grin said "Dean Portman"

"A Duck?" he asked conversationally opening his books.

"Yep, and you must be a White Stone Wolf" he said gesturing at the other's black team jacket.

"Yeah" he confirmed smiling broadly at the white wolf patch on his arm.

"At what's your job on the team, water boy?" he asked a grin still on his lips.

Joseph laughed a full lunged laugh loud enough to get a glare from the teacher, which he ignored "No, enforcer. You?"

"Enforcer" he answered shortly still not looking away from the Wolf who was starting to write down the notes. He was just a little bit shorter then Portman, not by much but he noticed it when he was standing in front him. He couldn't really tell because the baggy black jacket cover most of him but he seemed scrawnier then Portman. His grin widened, he could easily take this Wolf down. Once the red head realized that he was being stared at he turned to Portman with a friendly smile.

"Is there something on my face Dean?" he asked pointing to his face that had light freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks.

"No" he took his eyes away from Joseph and put them on his blank page.

"Not a big fan of science?" Joseph asked sociably still taking down the notes from the board.

"You could say that" he answered shifting his eyes back to Joseph with out moving his head.

In another classroom Averman was rapidly going through equations when a different Wolf asked for the seat beside him in the middle row of his math class.

Averman looked up at the larger teen and let out a slightly higher pitched then usual "Sure".

"Thanks. Brain Duncan" he offered his hand in a mirrored gesture.

Reluctantly Averman took the hand and tried to give the firmest grip he had as he gave his name "Lester Averman"

Averman went back to work but stopped when a glint of gold flashed beside him. He focused on the glint and saw it was Brain's crucifix, on the piece of jewelry he saw a Jesus apparently 'nailed' to the cross just wearing a loincloth. He cocked an eyebrow and mutter "Very Tarzan"

"What?" Brain asked frowning at Averman.

"Oh just...I want...to be Tarzan" he answered feebly earning a look that to Averman was a cross between creeped out, curious and fear which soon slipped away to reveal a smile.

"I've always been a Zorro man myself," he stated scratching the back of his stubby black haired head.

Averman gave a week smile and lifted his eyebrows with acknowledgement. Then turned back to his math wondering how he got away with saying the weirdest thing he's said all week. He decided that Zorro (apparently this guy's hero) must be a forgiving person...or maybe it was Jesus.

Adam and Julie were walking down a corridor enjoying a conversation when the call 'Banksie!' came from behind them.

Julie turned her head to see a Wolf slap Adam on the back. He let out a little 'ouff' and smiled in return for the greeting hit he just received.

"How you been Banksie? I haven't seen you since the Hawks" the Wolf asked with a toothy smile.

Julie stepped to the side to let the Wolf walk beside Adam. He was taller then Adam by a few inches and was more built with broader shoulders. His brown sugar hair was around two inches short and had the beginning of a curl at the nap of his neck. His blue eyes twinkled with the joy of seeing an old friend on his tanned face.

"I've been good. You?"

"Great" he nodded then slid his gaze to Julie. "And who is this? Have you finally got yourself a girlfriend Banksie?"

A blush rose on his cheeks "You could say that. This is Julie Gaffney"

"Hi" Julie greeted with a polite smile.

"Hi" he echoed and flashing his toothy smile said "Geoffrey Johnston"

When he turned to introduce himself Julie saw a white 'C' gleam on his jacket. Her eyebrows lifted slightly in an act of surprise that very few could recognize. Adam being one of the few noticed.

"It's nice to meet you but I've got to go. See you later Banksie" he gave a short wave and turned into a classroom.

Adam closed the gap that Geoffrey left and asked, "Why are you surprised?"

"He seemed kind of goofy to be Captain," she answered then added "but then again Charlie is kind of goofy"

"Johnston is always taken that way at first, they usually say it's because of that big smile, but trust me when the time comes he's all business" he said with a serious tone he looked at Julie with sincerity coming from his eyes. With a blink his eyes shifted back to normal and he added, "But he's not a bad guy it's just...don't under estimate him"

It was half way through lunch when a couple of Wolves, with Geoffrey in the lead approached the Ducks table. The Ducks froze for half of an instant, as quick as a picture being taken, then went back to normal but giving their attention to the Wolves.

"Hi guys we just came over to clear the air about what happened this morning," Geoffrey said looking up and down the table.

Charlie gloomily stepping into his role responded with "That's ok no hard feelings"

"Great" he paused then asked, "Which one of you is Ken Wu?"

Hearing his name he lifted his head from the textbook he was reviewing with Portman and said "Me"

"And Lester Averman?"

Averman froze like a deer in headlights swallowed his milk and croaked, "That's me"

"Tarzan!" Brain pointed to him with a smile.

Averman, with slight embarrassment pointed back halfheartedly "Zorro"

Geoffrey frowned at the two as most of the Ducks stifled a laugh, though they had no idea how these names came about they could easily see that Averman wasn't enjoying the moment, which meant they could. "Then Julie Gaffney, who I already know" he smiled his white tooth smile at her and continued "And Banksie, The Dean suggested that you could help us with catching up on the school work. I think he thought we would get along because we all play hockey. He wants you to go to his office to arrange a time to give us a little over view of the weeks we've missed. It probably won't take long to do, you could just point us in the right direction and we'll take it from there"

The ones who were called got up from the table with slight caution and headed for the door. While the others either watched them go or looked at the Wolves.

Portman irritated, threw his pencil down onto his open textbook and leaned back in his chair and said, "There goes my chance of passing the test" He leveled his eyes with Geoffrey, the apparent leader, he squinted, and Captain. Geoffrey deflected the glare with a smile and moved to sit down amongst the Ducks, the other Wolves followed filling in the empty spaces that the Ducks left.

Scattered looks from Duck to Duck fluttered across the table. Looks of surprise, annoyance and a few warnings to 'play nice' or 'watch out'.

End of Chapter


End file.
